Max
Melody's head surfaced from the water, and she pushed back her sopping wet black hair to get a better view, eyes widening and letting out a low gasp at what she saw. It was a ship, launching multi-colored fireworks into the air as it sailed along. Excited beyond all reason, the mermaid princess swam through the ocean, getting closer to the side of the ship. Grabbing ahold of a wooden edge that is sticking out, the girl climbed up with all the strength she could muster in her petite body. Putting her clammy fingers on a low windowstill, the black-headed, teenage mermaid slowly lifted her head up to peek through to the ship's deck. Her dazzling green eyes slowly widened in innocent fascination as she saw what was aboard. Humans! So many of them, dancing, playing instruments, laughing and having a good time. A delighted grin adorned Melody's face as she turned her head back and forth, taking in all that she could see. Melody was obsessively curious about the human world, so to her, this was a dream come true! "I've never seen so many humans before! This is...this is so amazing! Look at them all dance around!" Prince Eric's large, hairy pet sheepdog, Max, jumped around the deck, barking loudly, dancing along with the sailors. He happily danced around the sailors' feet, having as good a time as anyone celebrating his master's birthday. The white and gray colored canine finally came to a stop and began to pant, his big pink tongue lolling out of his mouth up and down. Then suddenly, he got a whiff of a strange, new scent as it drifted into his nose. The dog jerked his head up at this sensation and remained perfectly still. Sniff sniff! Max's nostrils flared up widely as he sniffed the air, taking in this strange smell. It was semi-fishy, but semi-human at the exact same time, dipped in salt-water and dried in the warm ocean breeze. Add in a hint of sweet spice and the result was a scent that was simply intoxicating! The big sheepdog was very intrigued; what could possibly smell this good? Without delay, Max lowered his head and pressed his rotund nose to the floor of the deck. His nostrils flared each time he took in a deep sniff, and his sniffing started to get faster and faster as he walked along the deck. He followed the scent as it got stronger and stronger, which meant that he was close to it's source. Said source was, of course, Melody, who watched this strange, furry animal walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she suddenly realized that he was coming closer and closer to the very window she was looking through! She's what he's smelling! "What is that thing? And why is it.....Oh shit! OH SHIT!" Melody let out a huge, sharp gasp and felt like she should hide, but she was paralyzed in shock and horror. Max heard the gasp and lifted his head, the fur from above one of his eyes lifting up as that eye locked dead-on to the beautiful black-haired teenage girl who was peeking through the scupper. So that was what smelled so good to him: a mermaid! Melody's eyes widened as a huge pink tongue flopped out of the furry thing's mouth as he grinned and, in just a few swift bounds, his face was inches from her's. A thick coating of slobber was dripping from his tongue as it lolled up and down, and Melody could only stare at it in awe as she felt the creature's hot breath on her skin. The next thing she felt was the creature's tongue impacting her cheek with a loud "splat!" lifting Melody's cheek up and pushing her eyes shut as the creature gave her face a quick slurp, wiping its tongue off in a spray of saliva as Melody jerked backward, surprised. "Ooh!" she gasped, staring at the creature again as he licked his lips before resuming panting. Slowly, Melody brought a hand to her wet cheek and rubbed it. "It's so...so slobbery!" she uttered in a quiet, breathless voice. As if the smell and taste of this girl weren't enough to make Max adore her, hearing her voice only sealed the deal. His tongue began to pant harder, his tail wag even faster. His tongue came at Melody again, this time slapping onto the underside of her chin. Melody squeezed her eyes shut as Max's tongue slid slowly up her chin before it slurped off of the tip of her chin in another spray of drool, then slapped onto her cheek as Max slid his tongue sideways across her cheek, pushing her skin in front of it and squeezing her eye shut. After the lick was finished, Melody krinkled her nose and frowned for a moment, but soon found her frown twisting upside down into a smirk. This actually felt kind of good, and this strange creature was friendly and fun! Rubbing her cheek, Melody asked the dog "Hey, what's your name?" When Max barked a "Woof!" in reply, Melody chuckled and held a hand out to him. "Hi, Woof! My name's Melody!" Max wagged his tail and barked, giving Melody's hand a big lick, then moving onto Melody's face, slapping his tongue onto Melody's other cheek, the one that was still dry. Melody's eye was pushed shut and her cheek was lifted up, her head being tilted to the side before Max slurped his tongue off of her face. Melody then cracked up, emitting a giggling, occasionally snorting laugh. This was such a strange new experience for her, but it was one she wanted more of! A wide grin stretching across her face, Melody leaned in closer toward Max. "You're such a friendly creature, Woof!" she remarked, "Kinda like me! Heheheh!" Max barked in agreement then slapped his tongue across her entire face, dragging his tongue up the mermaid's whole face all the way up to her forehead before he slurped it off in a spray of drool, knocking Melody's head back slightly with the force of the slurp. "Oh my gosh, that is slobbery!" Melody said in astonishment, then burst out laughing, her hand over her mouth as she did. Max was panting at her again, and she couldn't resist leaning closer toward him, her nose pressing against his. Max's big tongue slid out of his mouth and licked her across the side of her pretty face in response. He then began to slurp his tongue up the underside of Melody's chin, lifting her head back as he slurped it off of the tip of her chin, once again throwing her head back. Melody giggled, one hand over her mouth and the other one scratching Max's shaggy chin affectionately, his panting tongue dripping globs of slobber onto her hand as she did so. Max tilted his head down and began to drag his tongue along Melody's petting arm, all the way up to her cheek as he dragged it from her jaw to her temple, lifting the skin up and pushing one of Melody's eyes shut in the process. "Ahahahahahaha! Wow, this is wet even for me!" Melody joked, "And I live in the ocean!" She then smirked at Max and lifted an eyebrow in a quirky manner. "Not that I mind, of course! As a matter of fact, I love it." she remarked, a clearly mischievous invitation for more dog kisses. Which of course, Max was willing to give more of. Max panted happily, his tail starting to wag excitedly as he reached his head forward again, slapping his tongue onto the entirety of Melody's face, slowly dragging it up to her forehead before slurping it off in a spray of drool, knocking Melody's head back with a gasp. She then chuckled quietly to herself, then leaned her head back toward the sheepdog, her lips puckered in a dorky-looking way. "Tehehehe! Gosh, your kisses feel so delightful!" She soon found herself facing Max's tongue again as he once again slapped it across her entire face, Max dragging his tongue up her face to her forehead before slurping it off in a spray of drool and knocking Melody's head back. This time, Melody was knocked off balance and fell from the plank, back into the ocean. When she resurfaced, Max was gone, having gone back to the festivities. Melody grinned and rubbed her cheek, hoping to see more of that silly fluffball in the future. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories